Sorry But I'm Not Her
by lavendergurl235
Summary: What if Serena and darien are both guys? Just Kidding. This is a story about Serena, her mother and maybe a love triangle square. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry But I'm Not Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon.

Chapter 1

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Serena screamed shooting up from the bed. She was gasping for air.

"What's wrong, Serena!" asked Sammy, Serena's little brother, as he ran into her room after hearing the scream.

"N…no…nothing, it's just a nightmare. I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" She got up and peeked at the hallway.

"Yeah, what do you think? What, I'll be up at the break of dawn and walking into your room for no reason? Even mom isn't up yet!"

She let out a sigh of relief, "Good thing I didn't wake up mom and dad. Hmmm, maybe I should, then mom might bake me a batch of cookies and pamper me again."

"Hey! No fair! I want cookies, too! By the way, what kind of nightmare did you have? Vampires?" asked Sammy, obviously making fun of her.

"No." said Serena in a surprisingly calm voice and with a look of sadness on her face. "I… I had a dream of you taking away all my food!" she lied.

Sammy knowing that she was lying, decided to let it go "Oh! Well, that dream is going to become a premonition if you're going to sleep for another hour or so." causing Serena to look at the clock. It was only 6:30 in the morning!

"I can't sleep anymore anyways," she mumbled.

"I can't believe it. My older sister, 3 years older than me and is tuning 18 in a month is screaming awake because of a nightmare about food!" Sammy teased.

"Humph!" Serena then suddenly gave Sammy a hug and a kiss on the cheek. " Thank you," she whispered, " You're the best!"

"You're making absolutely no sense at all." Sammy proclaimed.

"You came to check on me, you remember my birthday is in a month, you even got me cheered up now!" she told him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, stop making me blush!" he said blushing.

"Oh, you're so cute!" Serena kissed him on the cheek again, turning him red as a tomato.

"Stop it! I'm going to watch TV. Now I can't sleep thank to you!" he said as he ran out of the room with his face still red.

Now she sat there, thinking back to her nightmare.

Dream

Serena was walking down the street on her way to the arcade, when all of a sudden someone grabbed her from behind and pushed her into a dark alley.

"I love you, Serenity," the dark figure said as he started kissing her. She used all her strength to pushed him away and saw who it was.

"Diamond!"

"Yes, it's me, my love."

Serena backed away from him and started to run. But Diamond grabbed her forearm, making her trip and swung her into his arms and started to kiss her but was stopped when she slapped him. Taking that moment to free herself from him.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"I'm doing what all lovers do, kiss, and make out, as you people call it. It's not as if we never did it before. Remember, back in the old days, we even had sex!"

"What the hell are you talking about. I never did any of that with you. Also, we are NOT LOVERS! I love DARIEN! Even if I don't love Darien, I will **NEVER** love you. I repeat, NEVER. You're evil. You're of the dark kingdom."

"That doesn't matter. It didn't stop us before! Just come and stay with me from now on. I won't let anyone hurt you this time or ever again."

_This time?_ Serena was confused.

"What the heck are you talking about. I can protect myself! Even if I can't, Darien should be the one to protect me, not _you_, I don't need _you_! I never did, I never will!"

"No, you need me to protect you, you always did, before and after that Darien guy was born. You're mine. You're all mine! No one can take you away from me again!" Diamond yelled, grabbing her arm again but this time causing her pain.

"No! Let go! It hurts!"

He pulled her deeper into the alley. As he pulled her, he didn't notice a gathering of light behind then but Serena noticed and saw her mother, Queen Serenity appears before her.

"Mother!" Serena shouted causing Diamond to turn around. Diamond let her go in shock (In case you're confused about this part, diamond is in shock, not Serena.) as Serena ran and hugged her mother.

"DIAMOND!" screamed Queen Serenity angrily. " What do you think you're doing!"

"Se…Serenity, is that really you?"

"…… yes, it's really me……"

"How come there are 2 of you? Which one of you is really my love?"

Serena looked up to her mother in confusion, "Mom? What's going on? How do you know Diamond?"

Serena saw tears starting to form in her mother's eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't matter anymore, Diamond! Just leave us alone! Just leave us alone as you did before! We're happier without you!" Queen Serenity cried.

"No," Diamond said in a surprisingly calm voice. "I will bring you back this time." Darkness started to swallow them up.

End of Dream

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'I kind of wish Luna was here right now' Serena thought as she dressed. 'she might comfort me and sort things out for me' she sighed as she walked out of her room and into the kitchen to get some food. 'Oh well. It's just a dream… I think.'

Since she became Sailor Moon and found out that she was the moon princess and future Neo-Queen Serenity, Serena has grown to be a more responsible, beautiful, graceful and most importantly, taller (just kidding about the most important part, but she did grow taller).

Serena even learned to cook delicious meals thanks to Lita. Make yummy, yummy milkshakes, thanks to Lita's delicious (just kidding) boyfriend Andrew, a.k.a. Serena's "brother". (And she also became a lot of other good adjectives/ things but I don't think you want would want me to describe them all because the would be plain old boring, cause it'll go on forever.)

As Serena was walking to school, she felt someone following her, fearing her dream will come true, she started walking faster and suddenly- a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess-"

"Noooo!" Serena interrupted as she flipped that person over, causing him to land on his back.

"Ow!"

"Darien! I'm so sorry. I thought you were Diamond!" Serena realizing what she said tried to cover up "I… I mean… the men that… that hangs around and try to hit on girls!"

"It's okay. Ow, at least I know I got a girl that can protect herself. But I would still like to be the hero form time to time." Darien smiled. 'Is it just me or did I just hear her say diamond?'

"Didn't you just say something about Diamond?"

"No… no. Of course not! What made you think that? Unless you're thinking about someone's birthday then no."

"No! Of course not!" Darien exclaimed, " I mean, I just thought that you mentioned _him _again."

"Don't worry Dare, you know I love you and am yours forever and ever." Serena said and planted a kiss on Darien's nose. "Now are you going to walk me to school or stand here investigating me and make me late?"

"Oh! Of course I'll walk you to school." Darien glanced at his watch, "but… we have plenty of time, you're like 10 minutes earlier than usual. Is something wrong?"

Serena glanced at her watch, too. It was 7:30, her school didn't start until 8:00 and it was only a 10 minute walk form her home to school and she was already halfway there. "Hahaha, we do have plenty of time now don't we? At least I know I'll be on time! And no. Of course nothing's wrong, what made you think that? I just woke up from nightmare. That's all. No biggie." Serena smiled. _I hope_.


End file.
